1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0127920 discloses a connector with a housing that has an opening and a cover to be mounted over the opening. The cover includes a main body that can fit into the opening and an annular packing is fit on the outer peripheral surface of the main body for providing watertightness between the inner peripheral surface of the opening and the outer peripheral surface of the main body. The packing is retained so as not to come off from the main body by being fit into a groove recessed over the entire periphery on the outer peripheral surface of the housing.
The above-described groove is formed while molding the main body from resin and requires a mold that is opened in a radial direction. However, a groove formed by opening the mold in the radial direction leaves a parting line of the mold across the groove and sealing performance of a seal may be reduced by burrs produced along the parting line. Further, processing work to remove the burrs is necessary to ensure sealing performance of the seal.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to ensure sealing performance of a seal without requiring processing work after molding.